Just Like Riding A Bike
by defending-alien
Summary: Just a little fic about House and Cuddy coz they are so meant for each other! Thanks for reading! Am rating T coz this is my first fic and am not sure. might make a series, let me know what you think! not beta'd! Tiny bit of lanuage in Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first story I've actually finished and been happy enough to post. The only other story I've ever finished was a Danny/Lindsay fic for CSI:NY but it got eaten by my computer so...! I hope you all like this and reviews would be very much appreciated! (How much of a suck up do I sound?!) Thanks!! **

**Robs XxX**

The rumble of an engine caught Cuddy's attention, she looked up from the report she was reading and frowned in the direction of her office door. She could see a few nurses peering outside to try and get a better view of what was going on.

Sighing, Cuddy braced her hands on the desk and stood up, she wasn't in the best of moods to deal with someone's antics as she'd spent the best part of the last few days dealing with angry patients and families who couldn't get either in or out of the hospital, as if it was suddenly her fault that for the last few days New Jersey had experienced it's worst snow storm for years.

The snow had finally stopped falling but it still lay at least three feet deep in most places making it impossible for people to drive safely.

She exited her office and made the way to the nurse's station hoping to get an idea of what was going on. Nurse Brenda was there looking uninterested as she filled out some paperwork,

'What's going on?' Cuddy asked leaning over the desk slightly to get a better look outside.

'Just some drunk on a motorbike.' Brenda answered without looking up as she signed her name for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

'What?!' Cuddy almost shouted as she made her way to the door. Pushing past a few people, who were more than grateful for something to find an interest after being cooped up in the hospital for the past few days, she found herself staring at her head diagnostician as he made tyre marks on the tarmac directly in front of her hospital.

'HOUSE!' she shouted to get his attention. She saw his lips curl up slightly as he purposefully ignored her.

She sighed and shouted again, but he only continued revving the engine. Finally getting annoyed enough to move, and feeling slightly mischievous, Cuddy scooped some snow of the top of a nearby wall and formed it into a ball as she moved closer to the smug but brilliant doctor in front of her.

She stopped about fifteen feet away and drew her arm back, she aimed and let the snowball fly, succeeding only slightly in suppressing a laugh as it landed right on top of House's head. There was the sound of laughter from the entrance to the hospital and she turned slightly to see the nurses and some of the clinic patients watching them.

House jumped slightly as the cold missile landed on him and couldn't suppress a shiver as some of it travelled down the collar of his leather jacket. He stopped gunning the engine and turned the bike off; turning to look at her House shook his head to get rid of the rest of the snow before it melted even more.

'Did you seriously just throw a snowball at me?' House asked with a mixture of surprise and amusement showing on his face.

'It made you stop ruining my car park didn't it?' Cuddy replied with a smirk, moving until she was standing next to him. 'I was worried for a second because someone said there was a drunk on a motorbike, but I got out here and found you, so I guess I'm going back to my paperwork, which is what you should be doing.'

'On it,' he replied, she looked sceptical, 'fine, Taub's on it, but at least it's getting done.' He looked at her with his trademark grin and she rolled her eyes. 'I was just about to go for a spin, you wanna come with?' he asked, looking strangely hopeful.

'Where are you going to go? You can't even get out of the car park.'

'I never said I was going out of the car park, I said I was going for a spin,' he gestured behind him, 'and I have the perfect place.' he grinned and it widened as Cuddy frowned, leaned sideways and took in the sight of what looked like a home-made track snaking round the car park.

'What the-?'

'I bribed the ground staff, with what you don't want to know, plus they were bored.' He grinned cheekily at her and she found it hard to suppress a grin herself as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep out some of the cold.

'So… you coming?' he asked again as he started the bike.

'House it's freezing, and dangerous.' Cuddy blinked in surprise as he took off his jacket and handed it to her with his eyebrows raised in an 'anything else' gesture.

'It's dangerous.' she repeated.

'It's salted.' He countered as he waggled the jacket at her.

'I have work to do.'

'We're snowed in, plenty of time.'

'Just because you haven't got a patient doesn't mean other people don't have work to do.' Cuddy argued already feeling she was going to lose this argument.

'Cuddy,' House sighed as he looked her in the eye almost caringly, 'you work harder than everyone in this hospital combined. You need to relax once in a while, all the stress is going to build up and you're just going to take it out on some poor unsuspecting person, more than likely me. Hell, I like Pissed Off Cuddy I think she's hot,' he grinned slightly when she half heartedly glared at him, 'but what if there's a potential donor nearby when Mount Cuddy explodes?,' he looked at her in mock alarm and opened his mouth to add something else but she interrupted,

'Alright! Fine, but only for five minutes.' She sighed at took the jacket from him.

'Atta girl.' He said eyeing her up and down appreciatively as she slipped his jacket on and stepped towards the back of the bike. 'Looks like you're going to have to hike it up.' he sing-songed with a leer towards her skirt as she tried to figure out how to get on without revealing more than she wanted to.

'Shut up.' she mumbled, putting a hand on his shoulder to help get herself seated. House shivered slightly, feeling the heat from her hand through the thin layers he was wearing.

'Cold?' she asked innocently as she placed her hands at his sides, gripping his shirt.

'In case you hadn't noticed,' he answered in mock annoyance, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder 'it's freezing out here and you've just stolen a poor cripple's jacket.'

'Awww! Poor House.' She stuck out her bottom lip and for a second he was tempted to take it between his own and see what she would do, she noticed him glance at her mouth and raised a questioning eyebrow, trying to ignore the slight thrill that went through her when she guessed what he was thinking.

House cleared his throat and turned forward, 'Ready?' he asked, he took hold of her hands and placed them round his waist so she was pressed against his back, her warmth seeping into him.

'Don't you have any helmets?' Cuddy asked worriedly, her breath hot against his neck.

'Don't worry you'll be fine.'

She tightened the grip she had on the front of his shirt as he accelerated slowly, turning slightly. She let out a little squeak as he sped up and could feel him chuckle as she clung to him tighter.

'Hey, what's going on?' Wilson asked as he pushed to the front of the group and stood between Nurse Brenda and Cameron.

'House has taken Cuddy on a bike ride,' Nurse Brenda replied with an expression crossed between surprise and approval, as she watch her boss laugh at something House said, 'at least he got her out of her office.'

'I'm surprised she trusted him enough to get on that thing with him.' Chase remarked from beside Cameron and the House's new ducklings.

Wilson sighed, 'They used to do this quite a lot in college. Whenever she was getting stressed or got too involved in stuff to eat, he'd either take her food, or drag her onto the back of his bike.' He chuckled at a memory, 'They were gone so long once I actually called the cops, thinking they'd got into an accident. They turned up a few hours later de-stressed and ready to get back to work. Despite what it looks like normally, they're actually good for each other.'

They watched as House started another lap amid Cuddy's half-hearted protests of getting back to work.

A few of the patients headed back inside to get warm again but the hospital staff stayed to watch the rare moment before them as House laughed at something Cuddy said this time.

'It's good to see them like this again.' Wilson commented. There was murmured agreement from the people around him.

'It's good to hear you laugh again.' House said as he leaned into the last corner and slowed the bike to a stop.

Cuddy sighed and tightened her grip on him for a second before climbing off the back, 'Yeah,' she replied with a smile, 'you too.'

He got off the bike and leaned against it. Turning to face her, their eyes locked for a second before she looked away giving House a chance to take in her slightly dishevelled appearance and flushed cheeks. He was just thinking that he liked seeing her in his slightly too large jacket and was shifting his gave down when she asked,

'Like what you see?' she had her eyebrow raised challengingly and had cocked one hip out, arm crossed.

His gaze snapped to hers and he was momentarily embarrassed at being caught staring, but he recovered quickly, 'I was just thinking that Not Pissed Off Cuddy is hot too.' He smirked slightly and it was her turn to be embarrassed as a blush ran over her.

They stood in slightly awkward silence for a few seconds before Cuddy surprised them both by moving forward and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, 'Thank you for this.' she said and turned to head back inside.

'Hey!' House called after her, 'you wanna go get something to eat because I doubt you've eaten anything today?'

'Sure.' She answered with a smile.

They both turned to head back inside only to stop when they spotted the audience gathered in the doorway. Cameron, Chase and the new ducklings had equal looks of surprise; Nurse Brenda looked slightly disapproving, while the rest of the nurses looked pleased to have something else to add to the rumours about the pair. While Wilson just had a smirk with a look of 'I told you so' about it.

'Are there no more sick people to look after?' House asked, slightly annoyed. Everyone turned and headed back to their patients and mounds of paperwork.

Cuddy just chuckled at House's continued grumblings as they headed towards the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm really sorry that I haven't actually written another chapter. I've added a bit to the end of this chapter because it was still stuck in my head, and I haven't been able to write anything else until it goes away, and it's too short for it's own chapter.**

It was the rumble of an engine, again, that this time woke Cuddy from a restless slumber on her office couch.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing over at the clock on her desk she realised that she had actually slept for about three hours longer than she had intended. Deciding to take a shower in one of the locker rooms, Cuddy went to the emergency outfit stash in the corner and left her office.

The engine outside rumbled again, followed by something that sounded suspiciously like children's laughter. Rolling her eyes and not wanting to think about what House was doing this early in the morning she headed towards the elevators.

Contrary to popular belief House didn't actually hate children; it's usually the children that hated him. The scruffy guy with the limp made them understandably nervous. However, sometimes there were a few who were far too trusting and curious to be afraid of him. The boy of about eight who was currently sitting on House's bike pushing every button his short arms could reach was a perfect example of that.

'Billy will you hurry up?!' said the even smaller girl standing next to them wrapped in the three coats her parents had insisted she put on before going outside.

'NO!' shouted Billy, starting an argument that rose in volume so much that a few people poked their heads out of the hospital entrance to see what was going on.

After about the third screaming fit from the girl, that House eventually learned was called Sophie, he decided his ears were about to burst and putting two fingers in his mouth, House produced an ear-splitting whistle which made the two arguing children shut up straight away.

'How about I take Billy here on a quick spin, and then I come back, you can have a go and I can get on with what I was doing?' House decided he was getting a bit annoyed and wanted to get back to his thinking.

'Okay!' she said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Stepping out of the elevator, the first thing Cuddy heard was children's voices followed by the sound of a familiar engine revving. Rolling her eyes she grabbed a coat from her office and headed towards the front doors greeting the nurse who was at the desk.

She squeezed past the few people who were standing at the doors, 'What's going on?' she asked Nurse Brenda who was standing with a slightly amused expression on her face.

'House again.' She stated simply, not taking her eyes of the strange sight of House interacting with children.

Sighing, Cuddy made her way over to where House was now arguing with a little girl at the front of a line of children who were looking expectantly at House and his bike. 'I am not a pony for hire! Go away!' he growled at the line in front of him.

Standing a few feet away with her arms crossed, she cleared her throat before he made some of them cry, cocking an eyebrow as he looked up she asked with a grin, 'Having fun?'

Putting on a false cheerful expression House sat straighter on his bike and performed his regular once over of her. 'Yes thanks, you?'

'Well I was until I came out and found you with a group of impressionable children. You haven't cursed yet have you?' she asked looking slightly apprehensive about his answer.

'NO!' House answered, slightly appalled at her lack of trust in him, and his innocent look would have worked if the children hadn't all shouted 'YES!' at exactly the same time. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him for an explanation, 'Maybe just a little one.' He looked sheepishly at her before glaring at the group who were starting to get cold.

'I think maybe it's time for you guys to be getting inside before you catch a chill.' Cuddy started to herd the group away from House amid protests and complaints.

Shooing them inside, she turned round to see him watching her. 'You've been working none stop since the other day.' He stated.

'And?'

'I think I remember telling you, you need to relax,' He stood up and started his familiar limp towards her. Stopping a few feet away and leaning in closer, he dangled his bike keys in front of her face. She opened her mouth to start and object but he beat her to it, 'and I think it's time for another distraction.' He grinned his most charming grin and Cuddy failed to contain her own.

'Fine.' She agreed and swiped the keys from his hand and edged round him towards the waiting bike. She turned around when she got there and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when House wasn't where she left him.

'House?' she called, looking around.

'Yes?' she whirled round and had to grab onto House's arm to stop herself from falling over. 'Easy there.' He smirked and used the opportunity to grab Cuddy round the waist under the illusion of keeping her steady.

'Where were you?' she asked pulling herself away from his wandering hands, and straightened her jacket.

House didn't say anything, just carried on smirking and pulled his hand out from behind his back.

Cuddy frowned in confusion at the red helmet in his outstretched hand. 'Wha..?' she managed to get out then frowned again.

'It's a helmet,' he explained as if talking to a small child, 'you put in on your head,' he limped towards her and put it in her hand, 'and it stops it stops your brain falling out when you fall off learning how to ride a motorbike.' He leaned down and looked her in the eye, she had a slightly glazed look on her face. 'Helooo?' he waved his hand in her face and she snapped out of her trance and focused on him.

'What?' she asked.

'You kinda zoned out for a sec.'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she scowled, putting the helmet on a nearby wall, 'I am not learning to ride that thing.'

'Why not?' he asked, taking a seat on his bike and gesturing for her to sit in front of him.

She didn't answer, just eyed the bike warily but moved towards him anyway.

'Cuddy just get on the damn bike.' House was starting to get annoyed, 'You enjoyed it last time?' he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes at him and swung her leg over the seat in front of him, ignoring the way House leered at her leg as it went through his field of vision. Even gladder she had trousers on for once she settled herself on the seat and purposefully squirmed against him, drawing a faint hiss from the diagnostician. She squirmed again and grinned when he repeated the noise, but she gasped when he placed both hands tightly on her hips and growled in her ear, 'Sit. Still.'

She didn't respond, just enjoyed the way his hands felt on her and waited to see what he would do next. He took her smooth hands in his larger, rougher ones from where they rested on her thighs and put them on the handle bars. She could feel his heartbeat through her thin layers, and the heat radiating from him making her lean back into him.

'The bike needs to be in neutral,' he started instructing, his voice rumbling through her, 'squeeze the clutch,' his left hand tightened round hers, 'put it in 1st gear, release the clutch and turn the throttle towards you.' His breath whispered across her cheek and she shivered slightly. They started moving forwards and she lifted her feet at House's prodding and put them on the foot pegs while he kept his down to steady them.

A crowd of bored hospital staff had gathered round the entrance again and watched their boss and most hated colleague navigate through the homemade track.

'You think this is good for her, spending this much time with him?' Amber asked anyone who was listening.

'She's a grown woman, and she knows what she's getting into with him.' Wilson answered. 'She makes him a better person, not that he'd admit it, but she does.'

'I hate to admit,' Nurse Brenda said from her position against the door frame, 'She does look happier than I've seen her in a long time.'

They rolled to a stop and Cuddy missed the warmth coming from House when he sat up. She hopped off the bike and he pulled it to rest on its stand. House turned on the bike and sat sideways, raising an eyebrow at her slightly troubled expression.

She bit her lip and moved toward him a few steps asking, 'Why are you being nice?'

That he wasn't expecting and he frowned slightly. 'What?'

'Why are you being nice?' she repeated looking slightly worried and confused.

'Does it matter?' he asked not liking where this conversation was headed.

'Yes.' She squared her shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

House shrugged and decided there was no point in putting his answer off, 'Maybe I'm tired of being a miserable bastard.' He sighed and looked down. He continued in a quieter, sadder voice that Cuddy had never heard from him before, and it made her soften, taking another step forward so they were toe to toe. 'Maybe I don't want to be on my own anymore.'

Cuddy was silent for a few moments before she moved forward. He opened his legs and looked up as she stepped between them. She stopped centimetres from him and took his hand, rubbing small circles with her thumb. She looked into his eyes and saw the desperation and loneliness he usually kept hidden from everyone. Reaching up she cupped his cheek and leant forward, resting her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She felt rather than heard the sigh that came from him as he tipped his head up and nuzzled her nose with his, 'Lise…' he started, and a shiver ran through her at the long forgotten, but familiar name.

Cuddy let go of his hand and brought it to the side of his neck and rubbed her thumb behind his ear. His hands went to her hips automatically as they both tipped their heads closer, their breath mingling. His hands slipped under her shirt and tugged her the millimetres closer so the entire length of her was pressed against him and their lips finally came together.

House's lips were soft but with a hint of urgency and want as one of his hands travelled to the small of her back and pulled her even closer. She moaned deep in her throat when his tongue travelled over her bottom lip and she parted them willingly as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues ran over each other slowly and possessively making both of them moan and tighten their grips even more. A few minutes passed before the need for air became too much and they reluctantly pulled apart, but only far enough to rest their foreheads together again. They both smiled but neither could see with their eyes still closed.

House linked his hands behind her back and nuzzled into her neck, 'Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?' he asked a little breathlessly, placing a couple of soft, warm kisses against her neck.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him, 'Probably about as long as I have.'

House and Cuddy's peaceful moment was broken a few minutes later when a throat cleared behind them.

'Yes Wilson?' Cuddy asked as though her and House kissing in the car park was normal.

'Oh, nothing,' Wilson replied innocently, as he failed to hold back a grin, 'just that you guys have created a fire hazard,' he pointed behind him to the crowd gathered at the hospital entrance, and House leaned round Cuddy to glare at them, 'and you've got a phone call.' He added, looking at Cuddy.

'Oh God.' Cuddy groaned, turning back to House who was still glaring at Wilson's retreating back.

'You called?' he joked grinning at her. She glared at him and continued as if he hadn't spoken, 'What are we going to do?'

'Well I,' he started, turning to sit back on his bike, 'am going for another spin-'

'Oh no you're not!' Cuddy exclaimed, reaching over and taking the keys from him, 'you are not getting out of it.' House just sat there and pouted childishly, 'you are coming back in there with me, I am not facing them on my own.' She crossed her arms and waited for him to get up.

'Fine,' He huffed grabbing his cane and starting to limp towards her, 'you are evil.' He added, limping past her.

'And you love it.' She replied, turning to walk beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I'm really really sorry it's taken me this long to update, and I'm currently grovelling and offering you all chocolate covered House's in the hope that you'll forgive me, but I totally ran out of ideas and couldn't get started at all on more chapters. I hope I've made up for it in this chapter. Turns out adding that bit to the end of last chapter didn't help at all! Plus I had my jaw fractured playing football (soccer) so I haven't really been in the mood to write either. :( **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far and I hope you'll do so in the future.**

**Enjoy!**

There was a steady and annoying knocking sound interrupting Cuddy's sleep this time.

'WHAT?!' she shouted to whoever was tapping on her office door. She rolled over and groaned at the sight of House pressing his face to the door like a kid outside a toy store.

He pushed the door open and plonked himself on the coffee table next to the sofa she was trying to sleep on. 'Cuddyyyyy.' He whined when she rolled over and ignored him, 'Cuddyyyyy.' He tried again and started to poke her with the end of his cane.

'What do you want House? I'm trying to sleep.'

'Nothing.' He replied innocently, and grinned at Cuddy when she rolled over and glared at him.

'Why are you in here then?' Cuddy asked. House leered down her blouse as she sat up in front of him. 'You're drooling.' She said, and he smirked at her.

'Just wanted to let you know that it's, oooh… half past ten,' he said looking at his watch, 'and that the snow is melting so we can finally get out of this place.'

'Half past ten!' she screeched, making House wince, 'why didn't you wake me up earlier?' She started fussing over the unusual mess she'd left on her desk the night before, mumbling about reports and deadlines.

House sat there on her coffee table, twirling his cane and waited for the rest of his sentence to catch up with her. 'Wait, the snow's melting?' she stopped shuffling papers and finally looked at him.

'Yep,' He grinned, 'you wanna get out of here?' he asked, gesturing to the door.

Recognising the twinkle in his eye she forced herself to look away and resume tidying, 'I really need to get things sorted here and then I'm going to head home for a proper shower and bed.'

'You sure?' His voice came from right behind her. Cuddy whirled round, not having realised House had moved closer to her, he was now effectively pinning her between him and the front of her desk.

Their gazes locked and Cuddy's breathing hitched at the intense look in his eyes, but she managed to force out what she wanted to say, 'I haven't had a good night's sleep in at least 3 days and as much as I like this hospital, I really want to be round my own things for a while, you know?'

House didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her. Just as she was about to say something he inched forward and Cuddy couldn't do anything but let her eyes drift shut and wait for him to kiss her. Their breaths mixed and House closed the distance between them so their lips just touched, 'I'll talk to you later.' He said and then backed away leaving Cuddy standing there with her eyes still closed.

The sound of her office door closing made Cuddy finally open her eyes and release the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, 'Bastard.'

XxXx HUDDY xXxX

'I thought you were going home?' Cuddy jumped, and knocked a pile of reports from the edge of her desk.

'I was.' She replied as she bent down to pick the files up. 'Then some thoughtful person from surgery brought me some files to sign when they came back in when the snow melted.'

'They can wait until tomorrow.' House said, reaching across the desk and taking the pen from her hand. Cuddy didn't even acknowledge that he'd done it, just reached into her draw and got another. Which he promptly stole as well.

'House.' She said with a warning tone and snatched her pen back.

House stole it back.

'HOUSE!' he winced as Cuddy slammed her palms on the top of her desk and stood up, meeting his eyes for the first time since he'd come in. Sighing, she shook her head and sat back down. 'Sorry. I'm just really tired.' She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

House closed all the files Cuddy had open and piled them next to the others on the corner of the desk. 'Lets go Cuddy, or I'll sedate you and get Wilson to carry you to my car.'

Looking at his no-nonsense expression, Cuddy sighed and stood up, trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn as she slid her coat on while House ushered her out the door.

She said goodbye to the few members of staff who were at the front desk and followed House into the cold mid afternoon air.

'You don't need to walk me to my car you know.'

'No, but this way I actually know you're going home.' He grinned at her when she glared at him. Reaching her car Cuddy turned, leaning against the door and found House closer than she expected

'What?' she asked as he moved even closer. House didn't answer, just placed both his hands on her waist and pressed his lips to hers, pressing her further against the car. It took her a few seconds to respond but she eventually slid her arms around his neck and House took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, making Cuddy moan.

'House.' Cuddy protested against his lips as his hands began to wander. She really didn't want this to go further while they were still in the hospital car park, her hospital car park.

'Sorry.' He said backing away and looking at his feet in uncharacteristic embarrassment.

'Hey,' she said softly, stepping closer to him. She waited until he looked at her before continuing with a smirk, 'as much as I would like to continue this, I really need to go home and sleep. On my own.' She added noticing the look appearing on his face.

'Probably just as well.' He said, his usually cocky expression firmly in place, 'you'll need all your energy for later.'

'Really?' she asked disbelieving, getting in the car and starting the engine, 'and why would that be?'

'Well, now that would be spoiling the surprise.' House answered cryptically, leaning through the open window.

Cuddy just rolled her eyes, 'I'll see you later House.' And pulled out of her parking space.

'Later Cuddy.' He smirked, heading for his own car.

**I'm sorry it's not very long but I kind of ran dry around this point. I hope you'll all review :) I'm not too sure about this chapter either I don't think it runs very well. Let me know what you think (please!)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
